The Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift The Sequel
by ReadTilUDie
Summary: I wrote this story for my creative writing class and I thought, why not post it.


**The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift The Sequel**

Sean walked into the high school in the states. He's only back for a semester for a foreign exchange program and he only signed up for it because it would let him come see his mom. As soon as he had told everyone what he was going to do, his girlfriend, Neela, and five of his close friends immediately signed up. They had shipped their cars a month before they left so they would have them when they got to the states. The unfortunate side of the program, besides not being able to go to the races anymore, was that he had to go back to the school he attended right before getting shipped off to Japan.

Sean had gone the entire day without getting in trouble with a teacher or a student. None of the students seemed to remember him and the teachers didn't really seem to care. He was walking towards the parking lot when someone yelled at him from behind.

"What are you doing here? You got kicked out."

It was Clay, the kid Sean had raced, the race which caused him to get sent away. He really should thank Clay because getting sent to Japan was the best thing that could have ever happened to him, but Clay is a jerk, so he won't.

"Don't worry Clay, I won't talk to your girl again," said Sean a bit sarcastically.

"What girl? She dumped me after our race because she got hurt and now for some reason, no girl in this school will go out with me," Clay yelled angrily. He was going to walk away, but then he saw an Asian girl walking toward the parking lot. When she got closer Clay asked her, "Hey Babe, want to go out tonight?" She replied in Japanese with a smirk on her face. Clay looked confused at first but then happy because he thinks she said yes.

Sean just laughed and said, "She said she doesn't associate with losers." Clay just sent a glare his way but when he looked back to the girl he saw four other Asians and a black guy behind her.

Other people started to gather around because they finally recognized Sean and thought there was going to be a fight, but there wasn't. Sean just stood there smiling while Clay tried to talk to the girl he thought he had a date with. After standing there for ten minutes everyone finally saw Sean move. They thought he was going to go after Clay but he just started to talk to the girl in Japanese. After he finished talking the girl replied in English.

"Today was okay, but next time you sign up for a foreign exchange program, remind me not to come with you. I got yelled at by three teachers today because of my clothes. If they don't want us to where whatever we want, they should have uniforms like we do back home. Then this idiot keeps talking to me like we're going out tonight.

"We are going out tonight," said Clay like it was obvious.

"No, we aren't. Like I said before, I don't associate with losers," Neela said with a smirk back on her face.

"One, I am not a loser and two, you're talking to this guy who is a loser," he said while pointing at Sean.

"I'm the one loser she will associate with. Right, Neela?" Sean asked her.

"Sean, Babe, you are not a loser. Well, ok, maybe when you first came to Japan, but even then you were a cute loser. Now, this guy," she said while looking at Clay, "this guy is just an annoying loser." Afterwards she went and kissed Sean. He just smiled and shouted to the other exchange students.

"Twink, guys, let's go." The five kids that were standing behind Neela started following them into the parking lot towards seven really nice cars.

"What did you do, steal that car?" Because there is no way you could buy it," shouted Clay from the same spot he was standing in before. Sean was going to reply but Twink chimed in before he could.

"Actually, all these cars are his. Well, all except Neela's, that's the blue one and trust me one of these cars has more money put into it than yours."

"This car is worth 80 thousand! I doubt one of those cars is worth half that!" shouted Clay, angry that this kid was saying that the punk could afford a more expensive car than him.

"Of course it isn't, not if you just buy it, but with all the parts that went into it afterwards…" Twink trailed off.

"He couldn't do that! The last time he was here his car was a piece of junk!" Clay yelled, still getting mad.

"He took over our friend Han's business when he died and he is one of the few people who don't have to pay the Yakuza," said Twink, proud of his friend.

"Yakuza?" asked Clay, as if Twink had spoken in a different language, which is partially true.

"Yeah, the Yakuza, the Japanese mafia," Twink said as if it was the most common knowledge in the world.

"The mafia, I always knew he was a criminal. You sure you want to hang out with criminals like him instead of going out with me?" Clays says while sneering a Sean and then looking at Neela.

Neela just smiled and said, "Well seeing as I've hung out with people way worse than him my entire life and he's my boyfriend, yes, I'm going to hang around with criminals like him."

"You'll change your mind and when you do, call me," Clay gave Neela his number.

"That's never gonna happen. Come on guys, let's go," Sean repeated to his friends.

That just pushed Clay over the edge and he yelled at Sean, "Ok, that's it. I'm going to beat the crap out of you like I should have last time!"

"I'm not going to fight you Clay," Sean calmly replied.

"Then at least race me again. Maybe this time when you crash they'll send you to jail where you belong," Clay said while smirking.

"Fine, but I get to pick the place and I pick the old airports parking garage. We race from the bottom to the top, tonight," Sean said while smiling.

"Okay, I'll be there. Don't forget to bring a helmet," Clay mocked him.

"I won't need one, but I have just one question. What does the winner get?" Sean asked.

"Me," said Cindy, Clay's ex-girlfriend."

"No thanks, I already have a girlfriend," Sean told her.

"And you broke up with me last time I raced this guy, so, no," Clay also told her.

"Okay, then the winner gets me," replied Neela.

"Deal," both Sean and Clay said.

Sean and his friends got to the parking garage early so they could get the place set up. They had to mark off a route to the top and block any other places so Clay could cheat. Luckily, they had 10 other people from Japan that had decided to go on a trip to the states with them, so it didn't take too long. When it was nearing the time of the race practically the whole school was there.

"So, loser, you ready to lose your girl to me?" Clay asked Sean.

"Trust me, that's not going to happen," Sean told him while smiling.

"Why did you choose this place anyway? It's going to take forever to get to the top because you're turning practically the entire time and you have to slow down when you turn or you'll crash," Clay stated while examining the garage.

Some guy came up to the both of them and said, "I'm going to be driving ahead of you and recording this like last time."

Sean just shook his head at him and said, "No, you're going to slow us down. If you want to record anything you have to drive behind us."

Both Sean and Clay positioned their cars at the starting line. Neela stood in between and slightly ahead of both cars and pointed at a girl.

The girl said, "Ready!"

She pointed to another girl who said, "Set!"

Then Neela yelled, "Go!"

Sean took off a lot faster than Clay and everyone except his friends thought he was going to crash. Right when some people were starting to close their eyes, not wanting to see a head on collision, Sean turned and started to drift up the parking garage. Clay wasn't paying attention because he was staring at what Sean was doing that he almost forgot to turn. He turned at the last second and the side of his car hit the wall, but he kept going. By the time Clay reached the top, his car was so messed up it died. Sean just looked at him and smiled. This time he had beat Clay without wrecking his car or getting arrested and he got to keep his girlfriend. He just couldn't wait to go back home to Japan so he could do this every night.


End file.
